


Braids

by fanCAT_not_fanGIRL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL/pseuds/fanCAT_not_fanGIRL
Summary: Dean wants to braid Sam's hair. Will Sam let him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Braids

"You want to WHAT?!"

"Keep your voice down, Sam! We don't want you waking up the entire neighborhood!"

"Dean we are literally in an underground bunker. No one can hear us. And no. Absolutely not."

"Please please please please ple-"

Sam slammed his laptop shut and leveled a glare at his brother.

"For the last time Dean. There is no way in HELL that I am letting you braid my hair."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You know you want to."

Sam stood up and started making his way to the kitchen, with his brother following him.

"No, I really don't, Dean", Sam said as he started making himself a sandwich.

"C'mon Sam. I know for a FACT that you're just dying to let out your secret ten year old little girl self."

Sam's bitch face was the only thing Dean got in response, as well as a snort and a, "I'm not the one begging to braid your hair."

"Sam-"

"It's never happening, Dean. So just deal with it and move on."

Dean pouted and grumbled to himself.

"Whatever, Sam. I'm turning in for the night."

"You can braid Cas's hair when he comes back!" Sam called after Dean as he left the kitchen.

"His hair isn't long enough and you know it!" came the faint reply.

Sam shook his head and finished his sandwich, then deciding that he'd go to bed as well.

*******

"DEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

The, "What is it, Sammy?" sounded far too innocent to Sam's ears as he marched into the bunker's living room the next morning and turned his fuming gaze onto his brother.

His brother, who promptly choked on his beer and started cackling.

"Oh my god, Sam" he choked out, practically folding himself in half with laughter.

"It looked funny enough when you were sleeping, but now with your tomato face you look- you look-" Dean broke off with another hoot of laughter.

Maintaining his kill-everything-it-touches glare, Sam started frantically ripping the hair ties out of his hair and undoing the dozens of tiny little braids that had spontaneously appeared on his head during the night.

With another snarl at his brother, who was now rolling on the floor trying to contain his cackles, Sam marched back to his room and opened up the laptop. And stared.

"DEAN YOU TOOK PICTURES, TOO?!"


End file.
